No More Childhood Innocence
by Don't Touch The Fluff
Summary: Being best friends for eight years should mean love, right? To Sesshomaru, yes. But what if said best friend is 'way too old' for you? Well, to Rin, no. That's why she's with Kohaku. Even if they can't be together, Sesshomaru says 'Screw logic' SessRin
1. Dear Diary?

**Wit: Bwahaha! My rewrite of No More Childhood Innocence! I went a whole new direction, but kept the basic point of it.**

**Sesshomaru: Except, this time, she changed the point of view to mine. -sigh-**

**Wit: Yeah, your thoughts are a bit… random, Sesshomaru-sama. Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this fic to two very epic people. _Luvandia_, and _Divine Rose._**

**Sesshomar: Why?**

**Wit: I was thinking about deleting this, but Luv said it was her favorite, so I jus decided to rewrite the whole thing. And _Divine Rose _is a fellow lolicon fan, so I just _had_ to dedicate this to her! And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me is not Rumiko Takahashi. So me no own Inuyasha. Or Sesshomaru..**

There are some things in this world I never would've believed to exist:

Bacon will practically ruin my life, my brother having a higher IQ than me, love triangles, and me writing in a diary. And guess which one of those four happened to me? (First person to suggest the second one gets shot.)

But if you guessed the third and fourth one, then you are correct! Well, one can sort of count, but now's not the time to say anything about it… Anyways…

Here's my problem: I've been in love with my best friend, Rin Noto for as long as I could remember. And we've been friends for almost a decade. Now being 'besties' (Argh, damn you Kagome for teaching me that word. Wait, did I just say, 'Argh?' Shit, I just turned myself into a pirate. Uh, where was I? Oh right!) for that long should turn into _some_ kind of love connection, right? Right!

But if you ask Rin that, she'll say no. And why would she refuse me, Sesshomaru Taisho, the sex god of Tokyo (Hehe, my unofficial official title)? There's the fact that I'm twenty one and she's barely learning how to drive.

And for those in the back, saying, 'Pedo! Arrest him!' Well screw you!

And to make matters worse, she decided to go out with Kohaku Kuwashima, aka, Uber-douche. So that's where the love triangle happens.

Me, Rin, and Uber-douche. Easy to follow, right? Just you wait till Sara, Kagura, Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Koharu, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Jaken come into play. So basically, in the end, we don't have a love triangle… We get a freaking love _octagon_! Or a pentagon. Hexagon? Dodecagon? What the hell is a dodecagon? And why am I discussing random geometric shapes in my mind? I'm _totally_ ADD.

…Did I just say 'totally?' Now you can add 'gay' to the list too. (But don't tell Jakotsu or Jaken that.)

So there's your love triangle part. Now we can talk about the diary part.

Yes, I am currently writing in this stupid diary. How did I get it, you ask? Let's just say I know a guy, kukuku… (-cough- Stole it from Jaken. -cough-) But I'm only writing in this to keep track of what happens. But don't expect me to be all 'Dear Diary' this or 'Dear Diary' that. (And yes, I _did_ pull a 'Diary o a Wimpy Kid.')

Sigh. I'm doing all this for love. Kill me.

…Never mind. If I die, Uber-douche will have Rin.

So there's your diary part,

Am I missing anything?

Oh, the bacon part? Hehe, that's not something I can really explain. But let's just say this: Screw you, Inuyasha for bringing it up in my life in the first place. It's because of _you_ we got arrested!

Yes, my idiot half-brother and I got arrested.

I won't explain that one either. But you'll find out. If you can handle all the random—and dangerous—things I ended up getting into, just keep reading.

That is, if you can handle all the random stuff that's gonna happen...

**Wit: I'm trying to make it longer, but as usual, failed epically.**

**Sesshomaru: What don't you fail at?**

**Wit: … -whack-**


	2. Girl Problems

**Wit: I just had to add another chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: Why?**

**Wit: I wanted to brag to the world about…**

**Sesshomaru: Oh Kami… -headdesk-**

**Wit: Me playing 'Eight Ways to Get Inuyasha Naked!' Best. Game. Ever. I gots a 557 on it!**

**Sesshomaru: And I was beyond disturbed to see you try to get my half-brother naked. Repeatedly.**

**Wit: At least I played the censored version, kukuku…**

So the day began like any normal day… At least until Rin came running into my room, screaming like deranged maniac. "_Sesshomaru_!"

She jumped on my bed, landing on top of me. Okay, I'll admit it: I kinda liked this position, don't judge me. I'm a man, dammit! But back to the point. I cleared my throat slightly. "Uh, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

I looked down on the little situation. She did too. Rin's eyes widened and a red blush stained her cheeks. (Why am I paying attention to her cheeks? They _are_ pretty cheeks. Oh Kami, what's wrong with me? !) "Oh!" she gasped as she got off me.

Rin still had that crazed smile on her face. I asked, "What're you so happy about?"

She started to squeal like a hyper fangirl. "Someone asked me out! Someone asked me out! I'm gonna go on a date with Kohaku!"

I didn't say anything. On the outside, I was blank, like a zombie (Rawr, Imma eat yo' brains. I would so be a zombie pimp.) But on the inside, I was screaming like a psychotic _murderer_! (So think of it as 'Rawr, Imma eat _Kohaku's_ brains!)

Wait, how do I know what a psychotic murderer sounds like…?

"That's…" I struggled to find the perfect word. Terrible? Horrible? So bad I wanna kill Kohaku ten times over? "…Nice…"

Mental facepalm. Great job, Sess. I sure got a way with words.

Rin rolled her beautiful, chocolate brown—Wait, what the hell am I saying? ! Rin rolled her eyes, sweet and simple! "C'mon, aren't you happy! My very first date!"

"Uh, y—yeah," I choked out. Rin giggled. She got ready to leave the room, but I stopped her. "Rin," I began.

"Hn?"

_Okay, I'm in love with you. Now dump that douchebag and stay with me! _"When's your date?"

"Friday. Anything else?"

_Yes, there's something else! C'mon, Sess! Just say it, but without the 'douchebag' part! It's three freaking words: I. Love. You! _"G—good luck with it."

_Dammit!_

Rin just smiled. She quietly shut the door as she left. The second I knew she was out of earshot, I took a pillow, slammed it to my face, and started screaming my ass off. "_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH_!"

Inuyasha slammed the door open. "Yo, Sess. Quit screamin'. Gods, I think you shattered a fucking window…"

With the pillow still pressed onto my face, I said, "Shut up."

"Lemme guess: You got girl problems with Rin, right?"

"Shut. Up."

He laughed. "Aw, does poor Sesshy need a hug?"

"Touch me, and I will kill you."

Inuyasha laughed again. "Someone needs therapy. Hold on, I'll get Koga!"

Damn him.

* * *

"So," Koga began, fixing his imaginary glasses. "Looks like Sesshomaru has girl problems."

Inuyasha snickered at my 'girl problems.' I held up a fist at him. "Watch it, half-breed."

"Fine," he chuckled, amusement still clear on his face. I groaned. _Why did I not kill him yet?_

"Anyways," I started. "Exactly how are you two going to help me with Rin?" I pointed at Koga. "You hide from the only girl who likes you because she's practically stalking you." I then pointed at Inuyasha. "And you can't even decide which girl you love more."

"He has a point," Koga agreed. "'Side, why're you having such a hard time choosing between Kikyo and Kagome? They _are_ twins, so they'll be equally hot."

Inuyasha whacked him. "Shut up."

Koga whacked him back. "You shut up, Dog-shit!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the Dog-shit? !"

I watched the two whack each other until…

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it," I said, standing up. You know, Diary—

Wait, did I just talk to you and call you Diary? Well fuck.

Anyways, I will forever regret opening the door. Why? Guess who I opened it to.

"Hey Fluffykinz. How's it goin'?"

…Shit. Dog shit, to be exact.

**Wit: Um, yeah!**

**Sesshomaru: Must you make my thoughts so out of character?**

**Wit: Yush! -stupid grin- Oh, and my thirtennth birthday's coming up on January second. Woot!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Enter Miroku

**Wit: -sigh- I know. Haven't updated since last year! I'm so sorry!**

**Sesshomaru: -eyeroll-**

**Wit: Oh, you be quiet!**

I sighed. "What do you want, Miroku?"

He entered the room. Okay, when did I say, "Oh, it's okay Miroku! Go ahead and walk in; I won't mind _at all_!"

"Girl problems?" he suddenly asked.

I stared at him with suspicion. "How'd you know?"

"I can tell these things. And," he added sheepishly. "I heard Inuyasha and Koga scream, 'Sesshy gots a girl problem! Sesshy gots a girl problem!' on the way here."

I glared at the two idiots who were _still_ bitchslapping each other.

"Anyways," Miroku continued. "I could help you with said girl problem."

I snorted. "Really? How?"

Miroku put his hand on my shoulder. Okay Diary, that does _not_ seem creepy/perverted/gay at _all_. But before I could scream, "Rape!" I composed myself enough to ask, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"C'mon Sesshomaru. I feel kinda offended that you didn't ask me for help. Have you forgotten who I am?"

_A gay pervert who wants to rape my shoulder? No, I think I'd remember that… _I didn't say anything.

Miroku went on as if I did say something. "Girls _love_ me!"

The second they heard that, Inuyasha and Koga quit their slapfight they stared at him before bursting into hysterics.

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "Don't kid yourself, Miroku! Women _hate_ you. Except for Sango."

"Yup," Koga agreed. "Don't know what's wrong with _her_ though..."

As Miroku's confidence began to crumble, I interrupted the two idiots. "Anyways, what can you do with Rin and me?"

Diary, that is one of the questions I will both never and forever regret.

* * *

"So what's you solution for poor Sess?" Inuyasha asked. "Ooh! How 'bout we lock 'em both in a box till Rin confesses her love to him?"

I resisted the temptation to whack him. Wait, why would I do that?

…Ah, screw it. I bopped the stupid hanyou on the head. "Aho," I mumbled.

Miroku looked disappointed. Oh don't tell me he wanted to do that too! "Okay, that plan's out. So…"

"I got it!" Koga exclaimed. "Let's get Sesshomaru to date Sara to get Rin jealous!"

I twitched for a second. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" I am not gonna date that psychotic stalker!

Everyone stared at me in disbelief, most likely because I said something more than ten words. To be honest, so did I. "Anyways," I continued. "Can someone _please_ give me a _good_ idea?"

Miroku chuckled. "Well since you said 'please…'" He grabbed Koga and Inuyasha by the arms and dragged them to another room.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**Wit: I guess you can consider this like a drabble series, since I ain't really good at making long fanfics.**

**Sesshomaru: True, true.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
